<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything by Aerolysia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050065">Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerolysia/pseuds/Aerolysia'>Aerolysia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Past Abuse, Songwriting, songficish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerolysia/pseuds/Aerolysia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is a singer and Yang is a song writer. They used to work together until something tore them apart. Can Blake's new song bring them back together? Their agent Weiss hopes so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a sort of singing fic. And yes I have read that the song is more for a daughter who lost her mother but I liked this for the story and it doesn't technically not fit. Not a lot of song elements though, more story than song fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N I suppose it's a bit of a song fic. I've never watched the anime. I've read a bit of fanfiction from the characters and I heard this song on my way to work. I'm not sure if I want to keep this as a one shot or add in more of the back ground and what led them to this point. In any case I enjoyed the song and thought it screamed story. Might have lost what I was going for though but happy enough with it to consider it done. For now at least.</strong>
</p><p>Obligatory I don't own RWBY nor do I own the song Red like Roses.</p><p>Weiss stared at Blake in shock. The paper she held tight in her hand crumpled under the strain of her concealed emotions. Her icy blue eyes somehow hid the turmoil she was feeling, but they couldn't seem to keep the cold salty tears at bay.</p><p>"Y-you wrote this?" The dark haired woman sitting at the heavy oak table nodded quietly. She knew the pages her friend and manager held in her hand were heavy. They were her feelings, those papers reflected her very soul into a song she wasn't sure she could perform. It was both her greatest and worst work. In her seven years as a singer, four of which she spent an international star, she had never written anything quiet as open and tragic as the lyrics she had given to Weiss.</p><p>The silver haired woman turned and moved toward her desk. She pulled a drawer away and pulled out another wrinkled and stained slip of paper, she glanced from one to another making the dark haired woman furrow her brow in confusion. She knew no one could have copied her work, not the lyrics for this particular song, but that's the impression Weiss was giving her.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Weiss?" She asked carefully.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh no. Blake there isn't a chorus to your song," Blake nodded, she already knew she had presented an incomplete song but it was as complete as she could get it. She was hoping Weiss would be able to help which was why she had given it to her. She had been on the fence for ages about asking for help completing such a personal write. In the end she just wanted it finished. She wanted it complete and out there for the person she had written it for. It was painfully obvious she couldn't finish it on her own, and the person she had written all her other work with….well she couldn't exactly ask for her help when the song was for her. "I…have an idea. Another person submitted something incomplete and I think it would work beautifully. It will emphasize the story as well, add another verse or two. It'll make the song longer, Blake. But it'll be a beautifully complete masterpiece."</p><p>Dark eyes stared curiously at the clear ones regarding her. Weiss was up to something. She could tell by looking, they had been friends far too long. But she couldn't figure out what it was, she may be able to tell the girl had something up her sleeves but whatever it was she knew Weiss would never say until she was ready.</p><p>"Will you trust me and not ask to see the lyrics aside from the chorus?" Blake's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Weiss this song…it's more than just a song, it's…" She failed to find the words, failed to find anyway of communicating what the song meant to her. What is was supposed to portray.</p><p>"Trust me, Blake. Please."</p><p>She wanted to. Hell she did, Weiss had stayed behind her for everything. Saved her life, kept her past from the tabloids when it came crashing back down around her. And she had helped Yang through the year she had lay in a bed in a coma from her own stupidity. She had stayed by her side through all the good and bad and had never given Blake reason to doubt her loyalty and friendship even when she had tried to push them all away. If she could trust Weiss with all that she could trust her with this. She had to, this song had to be published, it had to be sung. It was the only way she knew to convey the desperation and regret she felt at the pain she had caused. The only way she had found she could apologize.</p><p>"Okay…."</p><p>Weiss managed a small smile, really just an upturn of her lips but Blake had known to look for those. Weiss didn't smile often so any little bit counted.</p><p>"One more thing Blake. I want you to sing your lyrics and a bit of the chorus. And I'll have the other writer sing their own lyrics." Blake stared at her in shock. Despite her fame she had never been into collaborating. Weiss knew that. She co-wrote her own songs but she had never once changed her cowriter, it had always been Yang. She was already changing that for this song, it turned her stomach that she would be changing so much so suddenly. "Trust me Blake. I won't mess up." She nodded and turned away, turning her attention back to the heavy oak table and running her nails along it's smooth surface.</p><p>She had to do this. For Yang. To give her a chance to explain, to tell her she hadn't left her that she regretted leaving that night. That she hadn't meant to nearly die and leave her feeling all alone and abandoned. It had been so long since they spoke. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She needed Yang, more than anything. It had been her one mistake to think she could give up her best friend. Her one mistake to not realize the extent of her feelings until it had been too late and her blood had been pooling around her as the world grew so cold.</p><p>"Blake are you okay?" She jerked at Weiss's gentle voice so close to her, she hadn't seen the girl move had been too focused inside herself.</p><p>"I'm alright."</p><p>If Weiss suspected otherwise she didn't say so. "Okay. When do you want to record your song?"</p><p>"Anytime, Weiss. I know every word already. Know the tune I want. God knows I have sung it enough on my own." She had. Nearly every night since she finished. Trying to pull out the last little bit to complete it. Trying to figure out what was missing.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning. I'll txt….the other person and hopefully have a complete demo for the both of you to listen to by the day after."</p><p>"You're so sure this person will want to sing with me?"</p><p>Weiss nodded solemnly. "I'm more than sure Blake. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow at six am." Blake wanted to groan at how early it was but she knew it was going to take Weiss all day if she was going to get her a demo by the day after. Producing music was an art it took a lot of work, she knew her friend would be up all night getting it just right. Especially since it was this song, with those words.</p><p>Blake had been an emotional mess by the time she finished her part of the song yesterday. She had to admit that the lyrics Weiss had chosen to go along with her own was brilliant. There were a few lines she knew was going to fit in with whatever her mysterious partner would sing but Weiss refused to give her any hints on who that was.</p><p>By the time she got home she collapsed on her bed fully dresses and with her clothes and boots still on, but despite her exhaustion she felt…lighter. Like a weight that had been settled on her shoulders had finally lessened, even if it hadn't gone completely. She stretched her arms out above her as her feet dangled over the side and stared at the white ceiling above her.</p><p>With her song released she knew the rest was up to Yang. Whatever she decided Blake was going to stand by it. But she couldn't just let the blonde disappear from her life without doing something. This had been the only something she felt she could do and no matter how it turned out she was satisfied.</p><p>She let out a harsh breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>She stared at her phone in shock. Cold fear tickled down her spine as she stared at the message. It didn't have a number she recognized but she knew who had sent it. She had never wanted to hear from him again. Had almost forgotten about his place in her life, her heart and her past. That had been a foolish thing to do. It only made the shock and fear when he finally reached out to her all the more painful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blake you okay?" She jerked her dark eyes up to Yang's beautiful violet ones. They were filled with mild confusion and increasing worry. Blake knew she was pale, her hands were sweating and shaking and she couldn't seem to get any words out past the painful lump in her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blake?" Yang stood up, her hair swishing at her waist as she approached her friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm…" Blake tucked her phone away as calmly as she could, she didn't want Yang to see the message, the personal threat aimed at both herself and the blonde beauty that had been her friend since she started her music career.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She flinched as warm hands landed on her shoulders as Yang pushed her chair back away from the table and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes held nothing but love and worry. Nothing like his, but she still found herself avoiding the gaze. Falling back into habits she thought she had over come years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blake talk to me. What happened? Did I say something to upset you? Was it the lyrics?" Blake glanced over the table at their scattered papers. Ironically they had been working on a song about escaping from love. From oppressive love. The song hadn't brought back memories of him, not until he reached out to her. Now she couldn't help but see him behind the lyrics, see her plight from him in the words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-" She stared at the table, she wanted to confess everything to Yang. Wanted to tell her all about her disastrous relationship, her first horrible taste of love. Wanted to sob in her arms and let the comfort that was Yang seep into her. But she couldn't. This had always been Blake's mess. It was her responsibility and she had to put a stop to it before it hurt Yang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adam couldn't be allowed to hurt Yang, not in anyway. Not as long as there was a breath in her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Yang, everything's okay. Just maybe a bit tired." Yang didn't really buy it. Her eyes told Blake so. "Honestly, Yang." She managed a small smile. Blake didn't try to overdue it she wasn't known for smiling too often anyways, anything more would just make Yang even more suspicious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay….Blake promise me you'll tell me if anything is going on. I'm your best friend, I'll always be here for you." Yang reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair from Blake's forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blake rested her gaze on her friend softly, a warm feeling fluttering around her chest and helping ease the tension inside. "Me too, Yang. I'll always be here for you too, I promise." Their eyes met and held for a few seconds before they both glanced away, a slight blush spreading across their cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't keep her promise. She didn't feel any physical pain. She knew she should. Adam was lamenting their relationship above her, holding the bloody knife he had used on her and waving it around as he monologued. He had been in jail, he had let it slip, that's why as she rose to fame she hadn't heard from him. Had fallen into a false sense of security.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had she known his past whereabouts she might not have come to him, wouldn't have tried to beg him to leave Yang out of whatever he had planned. She would have known talking wasn't going to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was too late now. She was going to die. She knew it. Her body was growing cold and she had long stopped feeling the sticky hot sensation of her blood pooling at her back. Adam hadn't even noticed her slipping away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wished she could have seen Yang just one more time. Wished she could have explained…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blake!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>She jerked awake, her feet were dead asleep from hanging over the edge but she barely paid them any mind. Her hand went to the scar at her side and she griped the fabric at her shirt desperately.</p><p>Even after all this time it still bothered her. Not the pain, not the ugly scar she still carried, but the emotional pain. Her betrayal of Yang, the knowledge that even after her recovery she hadn't been able to fix their relationship. It hurt more than any pain she had ever experienced.</p><p>She sighed and climbed out of the bed when her feet permitted. A quick glance at her clock let her know she had slept the night away in that position. She had only a couple of hours before she was expected back in Weiss's office. She wanted to feel excited about seeing what her friend had put together. But she could only feel nervous and nauseous. The dream hadn't helped.</p><p>She tugged off her boots by balancing with a hand placed on the bathroom door. She nearly toppled over as she tugged off her socks. She flipped the shower water on and bounded on bare feet back into her room and to her closet. She pulled out a dark leather jacket and dark skinny jeans. A quick stop to grab a white tank and other undergarments before she headed back into the bathroom. She tossed the clothes carelessly onto her sink and tested the water before she stripped and climbed under the warm spray.</p><p>It soothed her more than anything else could. Helped her shake the unwelcome feelings from her body that the ritual nightmare usually brought. She couldn't stay under as long as she wanted, the crunch for time forced her to quickly wash her long dark tresses and completely skip the bath she would have usually soaked in afterwards, a tragedy really because she enjoyed nothing more than to soak in the hot water with her lovely smelling soaps.</p><p>Her phone rang from her bedroom making her groan in annoyance. She wasn't going to kill herself trying to get to it but she did let it spur her out from under the water and into a robe.</p><p>By the time she had dried her hair and dressed she had two missed calls from Weiss and a text message asking her to come to her office a bit earlier. She supposed it was a good thing she woke up before her alarm….actually she supposed it was a good thing she woke up at all because she hadn't remember to set any alarms.</p><p>She dialed a number quickly before holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she sat on the bed and tugged her boots on.</p><p>"Ms. Blake?"</p><p>"Mr. Sun, just letting you know I'll be down in a moment if you'll bring the car around." She ignored his futile flirting and hung up on him when she was sure he was doing as she asked.</p><p>She hadn't wanted to hire him. Hadn't wanted any body guard following her around all the time. After her incident with Adam she hadn't had a choice though. She no longer used guards just during events, now she employed Sun full time and had a few more on retainer for when she felt she needed them. Not only for her protection but to keep the people she loved safe. So no one ever had to come chasing after her like Yang had.</p><p>Weiss's office was quiet the girl was no where to be found but Blake sat down at the large meeting table as she usually did without a thought about her absence. She saw the papers on the table and curiously pulled them towards herself. It was her song, complete with the lyrics from the mystery writer. She wanted to read it but forced herself to push it back away. Something told her Weiss wouldn't appreciate her snooping, even if it was her work.</p><p>"Ah Blake. Good you're here. I needed to speak with you before…well I needed to warn you." Weiss shuffled through the door and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She looked like she expected Blake to be upset about something.</p><p>"Weiss?"</p><p>Her friend moved towards her and took the seat directly beside her. She nodded to the papers Blake had only just pushed away. "Have you read it?" Blake shook her head and waited for Weiss to speak. "I- I didn't trick you. I only meant to help." Dark eyes narrowed. She had never seen Weiss so unsure of herself. Not since before she had started her relationship with Ruby.</p><p>"Just spit it out."</p><p>"Yang wrote the other lyrics. And I had her sing her own part."</p><p>Blake stared at her in silence for a moment. Eyes wide and trying hard to figure out what Weiss just said.</p><p>"Y-Yang doesn't sing." It was all she could think to say.</p><p>"She did for this song. And I've finished it. Yang has already heard it." Blake's heart squeezed dangerously in her chest and the air in the room decided she wasn't fit to inhale it. Weiss reached out and squeezed her hands, trying to ground her. "Blake calm down. It's okay."</p><p>She tried. Honest to God she tried, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and gripped Weiss's hands so tight she knew it hurt. She wasn't stupid, she knew if Yang had already heard the completed version of the song then she had heard her lyrics. Had heard the plea for forgiveness in the words. But she wasn't there. She hadn't come with Weiss to see her. She had to have gotten angry when she heard Blake's voice, that had to be what Weiss meant when she said she had only meant to help.</p><p>"Blake you have to breath." Her dark eyes snapped open at the sound of Yang's voice. Air rushed into her lungs at the sight of the pale violet eyes watching her. Her hands lost their grip on Weiss's and the silver haired beauty snatched them away and made her way to the door. She excused herself but neither of the women seemed to noticed.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>How could she answer that. She wasn't okay. All the things she had gone through, all the things she had said and done trying to protect the woman in front of her. How could she really ask for forgiveness. Everything she had wanted to say fled and she was left with nothing. Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn't find the words to say what she wanted.</p><p>"Blake, have you heard our song. Weiss's version?" She shook her head, still unable to speak even though her breathing had evened and she had avoided a panic attack.</p><p>She watched as Yang moved away from the door and picked Weiss's laptop off her desk. She wasn't sure why Yang knew the password but it didn't take the blonde long to pull up their track and hit play.</p><p>The first verse wasn't her. She glanced toward Yang in surprise as her voice flooded the room.</p><p>The lyrics….broke her heart.</p><p>
  <strong>I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Couldn't bear another day without you in it</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>All of the joy that I had known for all my life</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Was stripped away from me the minute that you died.</strong>
</p><p>Blake couldn't tear her gaze away from Yang. She remembered being told her heart stopped on the operating table. Remembered the doctor telling her they had given her up for dead, alerted the family before her heart suddenly started again on its own. Some kind of miracle.</p><p>She couldn't imagine the pain her family had gone through when the doctor had come out of the operating room to tell them she hadn't made it. Nor could she imagine their confusion when the nurse had rushed out to tell them the opposite.</p><p>
  <strong>To have you in my life was all I ever wanted</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But now without you, I'm a soul forever haunted</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?</strong>
</p><p>She had kept her promise. She hadn't died. She had meant to though. Was sure she would. She could faintly remember hearing Yang's sobs. Her pleading her not to give up. To live. Remembered her promise to hang on, she remembered making it hoping Yang would stop crying. She just wanted Yang to smile at her because if she was going to die that smile was the last thing she wanted to see.</p><p>She had lived, somehow. But it hadn't been the same. Yang had been angry at her decision to return to Adam. Had been angry that she had placed herself in danger. Had been injured saving her and blamed her for it. She had every right to. If she had been stronger….more decisive Yang would never have come to rescue her.</p><p>Blake glanced down at the prosthetic arm Yang had rested on the table. It was high tech, and instead of trying to make it look real Yang had taken a more modern approach. The hand was a carbon black color and the arm itself a shiny silver.</p><p>
  <strong>Now I'm stuck inside a nightmare every single effing day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Every scene fades black and there's no pretending</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know you didn't plan this</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You tried to do what's right</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But in the middle of this madness</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I'm the one you left to win this fight</strong>
</p><p>Blake closed her eyes on the wave of pain the caused from the raw truth behind those words. She had left it all to Yang. She hadn't called the cops, hadn't hired personal body guards. The only person that had any idea anything was wrong had been Yang. And she hadn't told her just how desperate her situation was.</p><p>Honesty might have saved Yang's arm. That was her fault and she couldn't apologize enough for it.</p><p>
  <strong>Red like roses</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Fills my head with dreams and finds me</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Always closer</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To the emptiness and sadness</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>That has come to take the place of you.</strong>
</p><p>She couldn't open eyes even as the woman hit pause. She knew why Weiss had put their lyrics together. They had written songs to each other without even realizing. Hadn't been able to properly speak to the other since Blake's abduction and recovery. Their songs were the only way they could get through to the other. The lyrics were their souls barred.</p><p>"Do you understand, Blake?" She didn't wait for a response, Blake heard her hit the play button again, a little afraid of what else would hit her in Yang's lyrics.</p><p>She was surprised to hear own voice flow through the speakers.</p><p>
  <strong>I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Make you understand the reasons why I did it</strong>
</p><p>She had been so afraid to reach out to Yang once she had left the hospital. So ashamed of her choices. She didn't know how to face her, didn't know how to explain why she had felt the need to go back to Adam. Why she had let him lure her back in.</p><p>
  <strong>I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Want you to know that for eternity I'm shattered</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I tried so hard just to protect you but I failed to</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I never planned that I would leave you there alone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And all the times I swore that it would be okay</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Now I'm nothing but a liar and you're thrown into the fray</strong>
</p><p>She remembered agonizing over those lines. Days and nights trying to find the right words. Trying to let Yang know she understood she had failed her. Had betrayed her trust. But she hadn't been able to keep from including her wishes at the time. Hadn't been able to stop from telling the girl that she had always intended to return home….to her.</p><p>
  <strong>This bedtime story ends with misery ever after</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>The pages are torn and there's no final chapter</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know you've lived a nightmare</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I caused us so much pain</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But baby, please don't do what I did</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I don't want you to waste your life in vain</strong>
</p><p>The bridge came….both their voices alternating as they sang, unknowingly to each other. Telling the story of sadness and unwitting abandonment. Blake lowered her head to the table and let the tears drip from her eyes as she listened.</p><p>Yang pressed stop in the middle of the guitar solo. There was nothing left for them to hear no more confessions or sadness left to tell. Blake didn't raise her head though.</p><p>"You didn't abandon me Blake. I-I wasn't in a good place after…after everything that happened." The dark haired girl grimaced. "I was selfish. I wrote this when I was feeling selfish. I had to get all the negative feelings out. I didn't think about everything you had gone through. What kind of situation you had been put in. I was only thinking of my pain."</p><p>Blake finally looked back to her. To the woman she had been in love with long before she had even noticed.</p><p>"It was all my fault. If I had been stronger. Smarter. If I had called the police or something instead of trying to avoid a scandal and doing everything on my own…." She trailed off as Yang reached out and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Then what Blake? He might have killed you, maybe the police would have arrested him…who knows? It could have been better or it could have been worse." Yang smiled, a genuine smile, something Blake hadn't been privy to for what felt like forever. "What happened wasn't either of our faults. It was Adams." Blake couldn't help the flinch at his name. "And it's about time we stop blaming ourselves. It's time we move on. Move forward."</p><p>Blake took a deep breath. "I can't….I can't just be your friend again, Yang. Not when I want so much more." That was not what she meant to say. She had meant to cave, to take what she thought she deserved, which was already less than what Yang was offering.</p><p>"More?" She wasn't imaging the light in those eyes. "You want more than just friendship with me?"</p><p>Blake couldn't take the words back. And if there was any chance…well she had already gotten the forgiveness she had been searching for perhaps she could get her happiness as well.</p><p>"I love you. I have since you marched up to me and told me you were a damn good writer and was going to write my music." Yang smiled wide at the memory. She had also drug Ruby around with her for ages and forced her sister to befriend the dark beauty. More excuses to talk to her and despite her popularity Yang had been incredibly frightened to talk to Blake alone back then. She was afraid of giving away her feelings or upsetting the girl past the point of return. Blake hadn't been an easy person to get to know.</p><p>"Blake I've loved you from the moment I saw you." She leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "More than anything. When I thought you were gone…" Yang's voice broke. Blake reached for her and tugged her into her arms. Yang ended up awkwardly sprawled across her lap but neither woman complained when she buried her face in Blake's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck .</p><p>They stayed like that for some time before Yang pulled away, not enough to separate them but enough for her to look Blake in the eyes. "We have to talk about what happened. There is a lot I don't know about…you don't have to tell me everything but I want to know what you went through. I want to know why you chose to go to him when you knew what he had been like before."</p><p>It wasn't something Blake wanted to share. She had told the police and not another soul, not even Ruby or Weiss knew what Adam had said and done to her. They had no idea who he even was, they had taken to assuming he had been a crazy fan.</p><p>She had told Yang she had a crazy ex boyfriend chasing after her days before she had been taken. Before she had stupidly fell into his trap.</p><p>"Blake we don't have to do it now. But….I still have a lot of conflicting emotions…" Yang glanced down at her arm. "I just want answers. I don't blame you for anything, not anymore."</p><p>Blake searched her eyes and couldn't find any lies there. "Not now. Not here. But I promise I'll tell you everything."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>